


Nervous System

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is still figuring out how the human body works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous System

Dean had almost walked past the bathroom when he noticed frantic movement inside. He knew what Sam and Cas had been getting up to lately (because apparently the giant stone walls of the bunker were not designed to contain angel or moose sex noises), so he didn’t exactly want to look, but he was pretty sure Sam was in the kitchen, so he let curiosity get the better of him.

It took all his self-control to stifle a laugh. Cas was doing bizarre contortions, scratching urgently at his rib cage and stomach. There was a look of intense concentration on his face, his eyes narrowed and his tongue sticking out ever so slightly, and he looked for all the world like a kid imitating a monkey.

"Heya, Cas. We got fleas or something?"

Cas just glared harder at his reflection, then down at his torso again.

"No, we do not have fleas," he grumbled. "I am attempting to provoke a reaction from my nervous system."

"Well, okay then. Uh, good luck with that," Dean nodded as if he understood perfectly and strolled down the hall to find Sam.

"Dude, what is up with your boyfriend? I mean, strange behavior is Cas’s stock and trade, but this is…weirder than normal, even for him."

Sam looked up from his book with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. It’s my fault. I—"

"Whoa, if this is some kinky sex thing, I don’t want to hear about it, okay? I may have been to hell, but I don’t think I could handle those mental images."

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s not a sex thing. Not really. I just… I accidentally tickled him last night, and he spent the next three hours grilling me about the human nervous system and the ways it bypasses conscious thought. And I may have made the mistake of telling him that our responses to tickling are a survival response to unexpected stimuli, which is why we can’t tickle ourselves.”

"So he’s… trying to tickle himself?"

"Yep. He’s been in there all morning. At first it was cute, but I’m—" Sam was interrupted by a shout from the bathroom.

"Sam! My nervous system is not responding. I need you to come stimulate it for me to make sure it’s working properly." Sam groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Well, that is my cue to disappear into a room far away." Dean grinned, pulling a couple beers out of the fridge and patting Sam encouragingly on the shoulder. "Have fun stimulating."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/75565726927/dean-had-almost-walked-past-the-bathroom-when-he


End file.
